


'Stand by me'

by GravityLines



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anxiety, Child Abuse, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLines/pseuds/GravityLines
Summary: A trauma from the past but she doesn't know what has happened. Some people know more and others watch the plot develop from the sideline. Who is trustworthy and who will be the ones to act out of greed?Iason takes yet another pet in and has to oversee the consequenses of his choice.I do not own any of the Ai no Kusabi characters, and this is written purely for my own pleasure. I hope the readers will enjoy it!





	1. Where it all started

She runs through the dark and narrow spaces of the underground, the only thing you can hear are her uneven breaths.

There had been given one mission and she was determined to complete it. The lights flickered as if they were ready to fall out, there was hardly anything she could see so she relied on the smell of blood.

Suddenly the narrow space stops and before her is an abandoned platform, she can see a bit of the daylight coming through the spaces that lead to above. As always the lights shone brightly in the pleasure city.

Lucius lies there wounded in a puddle of blood and above all, almost dead on the floor.

'Please don't be dead, I can save you' is the only thing that goes through her mind while she runs towards the body. She grasps the wrist and checks for a heartbeat, it's faint but it's still there.

The smell of another presence reaches her nose, her hand reaches towards the pistol that's in her pocket. But before she can react the bullet goes straight through her colleague's chest and her knee that was underneath it to steady his body. The soft tud of a bullet reaching the ground is heard throughout the whole hall.

"Why?!" She screams desperately and out of pain 'Why what? Why was he born into such a cruel world? Why did he have to be killed?' She pulls her trigger in the direction where the bullet came from and hears the tud from a body reaching the ground.

She doesn't care anymore that she had to capture some dude from the underground, she doesn't care that she could get a punishment. She shoots three bullets in the other body, this man has to be killed.

She walks up the stairs while limping with her right leg, everything feels numb. Her brown shoulder-length hair sways in front of her eyes. She doesn't want to see the angry look of inspectors or the pathetic looks that her fellow hunting dogs will be giving her.

She wants to go home.

When she reaches the ground above she shakes out of terrible fear. A cold feeling that flows through her veins overtakes her body.

She sees the look on the inspectors face, looking at her with much disdain. "L-lucius is dead." She says while dropping to her knees, awaiting her fate.

The mission had been failed, a tazer was put against her neck and she got knocked unconcious by the shock that took over her whole body. 

 

'Blood there's blood everywhere. The walls of her apartment are stained with spots and her hands are drenched in the red substance.'

She looks around her and sees Lucius lying on the floor, "Why didn't you save me, Lucy? Are you that incapable of doing your job right? I failed you as a senior, my child." His voice sounds raspy and he has trouble breathing.

'I can save him this time! Don't go!" She looks down to her hands to see a knife in the left one and without her agreement she throws the knife right at the chest of her mentor, her own body is betraying her.

'I can't trust myself.' Her eyes widen in shock as Lucius stops with breathing. 'I killed him! I killed him!'

Tears roll down her eyes as she tries to get a hold of herself, her hands that are bloodstained become invisible. She fades away from the place slowly, while she closes her eyes. Even if Just for a while, she doesn't want to think about the scene that happened in front of her eyes.

A soft voice reaches out to her, ''Lucy, wake up girl''.

'Stop shaking me, please' is the only thing that goes through her mind.

''Lucy, I demand you to wake up now.''

'So persistent...'

'The ground under my head feels really soft, it also smells like roses... Like Luca'

''Luca!'' The scream that goes through the car wakes up all the hunting dogs at the backseats. The blue eyes suddenly open and look right into the green eyes that stare at her.

''You caused quite the scene over there, didn't you little one?'' A hand pushes me up and away from the lap that I lay in earlier.

''Bet, I did.'' I say yawning. Big gentle hands sweep the brown strands of hair out of my face and his thumbs correct the mascara stains from the bags under my eyes.

''Are you alright, Lucy?"

"I have done better.'' I look at him with a pout and the leader of the pack embraces me thightly, the smell of his black hair comforts me. The smell of roses...

I look down at my knees and see the wrapping bandage around my right one. My jacket lay beside me and my black t-shirt was full of bloodstains.

A feeling of safety surrounds me and the other hunting dogs look at me in relief. Guess they were all afraid to lose their youngest one.

''Lucy, you're called to the boss' office this afternoon. She said she has something to discuss with you, I will stand by you. When we're at your apartment you clean up and after that I'll take you to her residence.''

That afternoon she stays together with Luca in front of the boss' office. 'Would she be allright? Guess not...'

She walks through the open doors and steps towards the desk that stands in the middle of the room. The woman behind the desk looks at her with stale cold eyes. Lucy drops on her knees and places her hands on the floor to make a deep bow.

"I show my sincerest apologies of the events that took place this morning, I won't let my emotions run out of hand like that ever again my mistress.''

''However, my girl. You know that actions like this can't be going unpunished.'' The body on the ground makes a move of acknowledgement.

''You have killed one of the most important information sources we could have gotten our hands on.''

''He killed my mentor, Lucius. I thought it was only fair to let the same thing happen to him my mistress.'' Lucy looks up at her boss with a blank expression.

''You hunting dogs are the lowliest form of scum, do you think that for even one second I would care about you or someone like your mentor. You failed your mission and that's it.'' The woman in front of her changed into a monster. Was this the person she had worked for?

''How dare you say that Lucius was scum! Like hell I would accept that you woman! I don't care how bad you think of me, but don't you dare to talk about the dead like that!'''

A rush of anger fled through me and before I knew it I had grabbed that womans collar and slammed her against the desk.

"Let me go now, or you will suffers the consequences girl." I tried to punch her but as soon as I lifted my arm it got grabbed from behind and I got put against the floor by Luca.

''Who's side are you even on? You are the worst of scum you traitor!'' I said while staring at him in great disbelief.

The boss steadied herself and spoke to me, ''you went over the boundaries, dog. You can forget your place as an employee here. I will sell you to dealers at the pet auction, they will take your freedom away and let you realize where you really stand in this society. Don't you dare get ahead of yourself."

I looked up at her in fear. ''N-no anything but that, mistress!'' I felt Luca tightening his hold on me as tears streamed down my eyes and a broken sob left my mouth.

Even I knew, at that exact moment that this was all a sick game and that I had gotten betrayed by the people I held close, the worst was that I had played this sick game all along.

'That woman' injected a fluid in my veins and after a while my muscles failed me.

"Bring her to the car, I will never see her face here again.''

Luca lifted me up bridal style, like I hoped he had done to me if we ever would have been married. I guess he always was out of my league...

''F-fuck you, I will come back for you and kill you a-all.''

He stared at me with a shocked look on his face, I couldn't bear to see this traitor so I closed my eyes while the tears kept rolling over the sides of my cheeks towards the ground beneath me.

''D-don't you dare say anything too me anymore, I hate you the most of all these f-fucked u-up p-peop...''

Lucius would have done something at this moment, I knew for sure that he was the only one I could have trust.

One of the last things I felt were the cushions on the back seat of the car. I heard the starting of a motor and felt the vibration of the car beneath me. I knew there was nothing I could do or say, so I drifted off in a restless sleep and didn't try to think too much of the future.


	2. Safe haven

The sound at the slave auction was overwhelming, the elites were walking around with their newly bought pets and some were still looking. In the corner the girl laid in a cage, she had yet to come to her senses and soon all eyes would be on this centerpiece of the show.

The black-haired male looked at her, unamused by her situation, he had seen so many people being sold off like that and yet he felt sympathy for the girl. The bandage around her right leg and the injury on her head showed that she didn't come here willingly.

"Riki, have you taken an interest in her?"

A tall, broad-shouldered man stands behind him. His soft golden strengths of hair reaching his back and the aura he emits let the people around them know he is an important force.

"Who knows.."

Riki sighs as he takes a step forward, kneels down and inspects the lock. He pulls a bobby pin out of his pocket and opens the small mechanism, for a modernised planet as Amoi to have such an old-fashioned thing. It practically begged for him to open it.

"Can we please go Iason, I have seen enough of this wretched place and you have done your business." He says while turning around to look into the azure eyes of his master.

He silently followed the blondie in his footsteps and hoped he had helped someone that particular day.

\--------------------

When Lucy opens her eyes, she almost gets blinded by the lights. The noice surrounds her. 'So this is what a low-life auction is like?' She was all by herself now even the people she took for trustworthy betrayed her.

She looks around her to see if anyone notices the cage in which she is lying. If she claims herself to be fairly safe, the cage is to be inspected. To her surprise the lock is opened. Lucy pushes the cage door away and crawls out.

Using the hoodie she wears to hide her indentity she walks towards the exit. While trying to stay as calm as possible, those auction dogs smell fear after all.

"Tch, this is fucked up." She mutters under her breath.

"Hey you over there, get back here!"

Suddenly all the eyes in the place seem to focus on her. She makes a run for it, while she sees the closing gates coming at her. The elites and pets are all standing there, witnessing the scene unfold before their eyes. 'Can't I for once be thoughtful and escape with a plan?' She nags at herself.

With a slide she makes it through the gates. She hears the bullets flying at her and smells the burned flesh on her thighs. Through the pain, she scrambles up and gets into survival mode. She has to get away as quickly as possible.

After a while of running the night begins to fall and she silently enters a large bar in Midas.

\---------------------

In the club the lights were dimmed and the sound was to loud to hear anything the people were saying, except for if you stood close by.

"Long time no see, Lucy."

I turned around and swinged my arm at the person, my wrist got grabbed and then I took a good look at the person standing in front of me. It was a relief that I knew the face before my eyes, it belonged to my ex-colleague Sebastian.

"We shall talk when I give you your drink, I'm on my shift tonight." He gave me a wink and I nodded.

A while later he gave me a Brandy, I took a sip and enjoyed the burning in my throat. I could take a bit more of the pain I was already feeling. I silently rubbed over the wound on the inside of my thigh.

"It's a waste of your talent to have dropped out of the corporation, instead you are pouring drinks for people." I smiled at him.

"Well, you could see it like that. I just wanted a safer environment without my life on the line every single day, we were treated like trash." His brown eyes shimmered in the pink lights behind the bar.

"Did you know there is a bounty on your head? Well they must have you alive though... you are such a daredevil to come to an open space like this."

My head began to feel foggy, 'shit... this drink is strong.' My vision began to blur and it went sharp again.

"What did you put in the drink Sebastian?"

'It's a trap!' I began to run towards the exit. When I pushed the doors open, the cold air met me at the door step. I saw enforcements lights and a bunch of officers coming at me.

I punched one man down and felt the drug overtake my body in a slow pace. My blood flow is quicker so it spreads faster, 'that fucking bastard.' I screamed out of anger and took the next person down with a kick against his knee.   
I felt someone grab my throat, trapped down on his toes behind me and flipped him over once he let go.

My knees gave in and I fell down. Two people jumped down on me and put my hands behind my back whilst pushing my face on the asphalt.

Out of nowhere the weight on my back got lifted and I heard a few screams.

"Are you allright?" I heard a gentle voice asking from a distance, I turned my head and saw a dark outlining with two black eyes looking at me. The attacks had stopped and I felt totally wasted.

"Am I looking allright to yo-"

I threw up the little food left inside of me and the hands on my arms held me tighter.

"Iason she is losing her consciousness, we have to take her somewhere quickly she took Ketamine!"

"Be quiet please, I want to sleep Lucius..." I mumbled under my breath.

I wanted to touch the hair in front of me so much, so beautiful and blonde. I reached out my hand and felt everything blur around me, I gasped as my sight darkened till nothingness.

\--------------------  
When Lucy woke up she felt the stinge in her arm from de IV-drip, her wounds were treated and her legs were properly bandaged although the wounds from the bullets were almost healed. The bed she lay in had the shape of a half moon, other than that the room was empty.

She pulled the needle out and swinged her legs out of the bed, when she noticed her lack of strength after a few steps she sank down on her knees and started to crawl. The only thought she had was getting away from this strange place back to her old home in the slums.

When she made it to the door it automatically opened, 'hush don't make such a loud sound.' She took the handrail from the staircase and pulled herself up. She tumbled down when her hands went loose and fell flat on her ass.

"Ouchouchouch..." she whispered in pain, cramping around without letting to much noice slip.

The living room was grand, a big white sofa and hologram tv newest edition were standing at her side. The wall was covered in windows that gave a great view of the city from above, a young dark male with tanned skin was standing in the middle of the balcony smoke circled from his cigarette. He was staring concentrated into the abyss of the city.

Behind the open living room was a kitchen with a lot of doors leading to different rooms, none of it mattered she had to focus. On her left she saw coats hanging on the wall, that was the exit she needed.

When she was crawling towards the exit she smelled another presence, roses? White shoes blocked her view of the door, she looked up from the purple coat tails till the blonde strengths of hair. Azure eyes were staring at her in dismay. A blondie was the last thing she needed in her life.

"After all the hospitality I gave you, at least give me and my pet an introduction of yourself."

He kneeled down and took me into his arms. I shivered in fear of wronging him again, they were well known for their short tempers. He took me towards the balcony and set me down in the chair.

"Our guest is awake, pet. She is still suffering from the after effects though."

The pet kneeled down at my side, I hate low life pets. How could you whore yourself out like that? But this one grabbed my attention, he looked wise and older than the most pets I have known.

"My name is Riki and the Nagging blondie bastard behind me is named Iason Mink, head of the fucked up blondie parade."

"Language pet!" The blondie sounded threatening.

Riki just continued on "What is your name?"

"My name is Lucy Mion, ex-hunting dog and..." a tear out of bitterness streamed down her cheek she quickly wiped it away with her sleeve. "Im sorry, as of this moment I'm unemployed. Thank you for saving me." She gave a polite bow and Iason acknowledged it with a nod.

"Why were you at the pet market, girl?" Iason stared at her intensely.

When she had told her story, Riki rubbed his hand over her knee as she trembeled.

Riki felt very bitter when he heard about all the situations Lucy went through, it verged a lot of a 17 year old girl. He felt the urge to do something, even though he could not barge into a fight just like that.

"Do you know anything about the situation before your career?"

"I- I can't remember, I'm sorry it has been a while I guess." She tried to make a smile. "Don't look at me like that, it is worriesome."

"Cal will take care of you for the time being, I grant you a safe haven for now until all the news about you has died down." Iason felt annoyed about the fact that he hadn't stopped Riki from opening the lock. The news and searchings were partially their fault, so he would think about the solution for this situation.


	3. Being held

The black market dealer took the elevator towards Iason's appartment, he knew he could have taken the portal but he despised the feeling of his body being thrown around. Thus the elevator was a nice enough option for him.

The moment he entered the apartment Cal greeted Katze and opted to take his coat, Katze shook his head and walked into the living room of Iason's appartment. He sees Riki on the balcony... talking to a chair? Well there must be someone on it, or has the mongrel gone mad?

When he takes a look upclose he sees a small girl wrapped in blankets, her short brown hair is in a total mess. Riki looks like he is having fun with the conversation, his eyes are giving of a joyful spark. It's one of the few times he sees the normally grumpy and stubborn mongrel like that.

Riki notices him standing in the living room area, he waves at him to come over. As he sets foot on the balcony the girl throws him a vague recognisable look. He starts introducing himself to the girl.

"My name is Lucy Mion, I ended up here after some trouble in the Midas area." A sorrowful look slids over Katze's face 'She couldn't be the one, after all his effort to keep her hidden?'

He quickly lits up a cigarette and offers one to Riki, "do you know, by any chance something about your past girl?" She shakes her head and looks towards the city with a certain misery in her eyes.

Katze throws the cigarette into the abyss, it will be out once it reaches the ground anyways.

\---------------------

The blondie looks up at him once he enters the door, "I just finished dealing with the case of the lost maffia boss, according to my sources it was dealt with by the inspectors and hunting dogs."

Katze looked up at Iason and tried to collect all of his courage till he opened his mouth "could you give shelter to Lucy for the time being."

The corners of Iason's mouth curled up "why do you say such a thing, if I may ask?"

"There is a new system at the slave market, the pets that are being sold get a chip implanted on their brain. This chip gives off a deadly poison after 40 hours if the pet should run away by any means. You have to register Lucy as your pet in order to safe her, many hours have gone by already." Iason saw the flicker of desperation on Katze's face.

After a few moments and calls he had registered Lucy as a new pet under his household, he hadn't known anything about the chip and gave himself the blame for his gravure mistake.

"I will not ask for the true reason this time because of your service the past years, Katze." The dealer gave a quick bow.

"However you should know that I have to do a pet show with her because the syndicate will not excuse me with this pet like they did with Riki in the end." Iason tried to think of a way out but he just couldn't find it, to his dismay.

\--------------------

A vase shattered after it had been thrown against the wall, the wooden chair lay in pieces on the floor.

"Let me the actual fuck go..." Lucy hissed in anger at Riki who held her against the floor.

"Regain yourself, it is for your own fucking sake. You would have been dead by now if Iason hadn't rescued you from the chip."

She was choking in her own fear, her chest contracted and her breath ragged.

"Whether you want to or not, you have to. It's an order from the syndicate I can't deny pet, get used to it."

Raoul should be here any minute for the check up, Iason needed time to think about how he should take on the situation.

\------------------------

"She has been like this for the whole afternoon, don't pay too much attention to it Raoul. We had to shackle her up against her bed so you can run your check safely."

Raoul nodded and silently walked into the pet's bedroom. He was met with a death glare on the opposite end and payed little attention to it. He put his stuff down and bend over to look the girl in her eyes.

"I don't want to be here all day, so cooperate or I cut your throat to be done with it letting it slide as a mere accident."

He saw a spark of fear make it's way through. She pulled on the chains that held her hands above her head, a failed effort.

He cut her jeans and shirt open to expose her short but nonetheless beautiful body. She began to kick her legs in his direction and he had to put his arms on them to keep them down.

She began to beg him, he had to let her go. She didn't need her pride, just coverage and safety.

Raoul saw the fear taking over her whole body, sweat started to form and her pupils grew bigger. 

"Focus Lucy, you're safe. I'm not here to harm you merely to heal." He pulled of his arms and let the chains down to give her the space she asked for.

"P- please don't touch me," she evened out her breathing and took a grip on his arms. "I'm afraid."

After a while Raoul watched her lay back and asked for her consent to inspect her wounds. Lucy silently watched him pull on her legs and look at her feet. With a scanner he healed her wounds.

"There are no effects of the drug anymore, however I need to check your genitals to ensure safety at the pet show tonight."

She took of her underwear, knowing it wouldn't end up better with struggling. Raoul slid his fingers across her labia and spread them open, he reached for a q-tip and took a few monsters.

When she had underwent all the procedures and they came out negative he released her. After packing his stuff he looked at her.

"You can perform tonight, I will see you then pet."

She gave him a quick nod and he walked out, his beautiful blonde curls waving with each step.

A few minutes of sleep couldn't do any harm right? she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

'I'm not here to harm you, it will be over soon Lucy.'

\----------------------

Lucy silently stood under the shower, watching all the dirt being washed of her with the help of a few drips. Well there wasn't any dirt to begin with, just the thought of a blondie touching her.

She scrubbed the places he touched without feeling any relief, when her skin turned red her hand was grabbed from behind and she was led out of the shower. The shock was noticeable on her face.

"Master Iason asked me to get you ready for this evening." The young boy averted his eyes from her body and handed her a towel as she began to wipe of her irritated skin.

After Cal made a plan of her outfit he began to straighten her messy and wavy hair. Lucy closed her eyes, heard the hiss of the warmth and felt the tugs at her strands. It felt strangely relaxing, being touched with her body allowing it instead of breaking out in cold sweat.

The need to cover up the silence between them grew big. "I'm not made for this whole pet thing. I possess no beauty nor charm in any way otherwise I would have made Luca fall head over heels in love with me..."

Cal looked at her with a tad bit of disbelief "A majority of the pets will be jealous of you tonight miss Lucy!"

"Seriously Cal, a peptalk?" He saw her grin for the first time that evening and he felt a sense of accomplishment.

He put on many layers of stage make-up and sparkles but stayed true to her origins. "It's beautiful, so much skill." She gave him a smile and admired her transformation in the mirror.

After lacing up the corset, putting on the shorts and the high heels she wobbled over to the living room while Cal steadied her.

Riki looked at her in awe and Iason gave an agreeing nod when he scanned her.

\---------------------------

She remembered falling asleep after dinner that night but the moment Lucy awoke the feeling of being torn away from her safe spot crept up. The floor she was lying on felt like ice against her back, while trying to turn around she found it out to be impossible.

A cold object slid up her belly towards her breast, a strange sensation and yet she didn't feel any panick. The lube was slowly and steadily being spread all over her body.

Her clothes felt constracting, she wanted to touch herself. Groaning and pushing into the touch that slid up her thigh feeling the need to get relieved.

That was the moment she realized none of it was her doing, it wasn't her hand but that of another. Opening her eyes and being blinded by the spotlights, already being the center part of many stares.

A male was touching her everywhere, how could he? What was all of this madness?

Her hands were tied back, and her pants were being pulled of by the already horny and prepared-to-fuck male.

She kicked her right foot on his jaw and he backed of for a moment. When she was trying to stand on her feet she was being pushed face flat against the floor.

Lucy screamed and wanted the horror to stop "Don't touch me! Fucking stop it!" she wriggled away beneath the grasp and tried to crawl as fast as she could. Only to be stopped by cage bars.

Her breath became ragged and she made futile attempts to keep her predator of. The aphrodisiac made her feel confused, her body wanted different things than her mind.

She started to beg and kick till a blow was landed on her cheek and she fell back.

Riki saw it all happening from the sidelines, Katze was in sheer awe, Raoul was ready to end this show with a few gestures and Iason just watched intrigued at the scene that developed in front of his eyes.

"Iason stop it now, please! She will break herself apart mentally if it goes on like this!" Riki looked at Iason.

For the first time Iason saw a distress in the mongrel's eyes, only not for himself but for another person in fact.

Iason felt a spark of jealousy inside, that a girl and not him could get so much compassion in such a short time.

After a while he saw Lucy hanging on her last thread of mental stability and decided it was time to call it quits. He gestured at Orphe to let Janna back out of the ring and he walked forward to take the weakened girl into his arms.

The pheromones were clearly present on her body, Cal had made her an easy prey with the new perfume. Earlier that night he thought that putting aphrodisiacs and calming medicine in her food would be the only method to get the pet on stage. He was right but didn't know the consequences his actions would have leading to this moment.

Lucy lay limp in his arms and didn't react to Riki whispering soft words in her ears.

Raoul administered an antidote to break of the drugs in her body and advised Iason to let her rest. While looking to his side he saw Katze watching over the small human in his arms.

The most uptight people he knew seemed to have a soft spot for the pet and he was curious as to know why.

\---------------------------

That night Lucy sat by the bar in Iason's appartment, thinking about the situation that happened. Would it always be like this in the future? A pet that can't even do it's job properly? She was in quite the ironic situation.

Tears made their way down her cheeks, why the hell was it always like this... she wanted to scream and hurt herself, but the only thing that left her mouth was a soft gasp. She felt suffocated and trapped.

This will become my life, a pleasure item no use crying over it. Get yourself together, focus.

A small bowl with chocolate ice cream was being shoved into eyesight. She looked up to see Iason standing there.

"It's one of the things Riki likes most, I thought it would help you settle down." The blondie looked at her with compassionate eyes. Could a mechanical being bring up such emotions?

She thanked him and downed the ice cream quickly, the missing of chocolate when it's gone is real. The sweet mixture melted on her tongue and send shivers down her spine.

"Even if I had told you that I am afraid of a sexual touch, I still had to perform right? It isn't a one time thing I always freak out and draw a blank." It felt like a time to open up.

"Yes indeed, but for now there are no shows in which you have to participate."

Iason was intrigued by the being in front of him, it was not the same as thing as with Riki but it came close. He wanted to help her function as his pet, since that would be her occupation now and in the near future.

"I will help you with your problem and Riki too wants to help. What do you say about it?"

She looked a bit hopeful, if it was with them she wouldn't mind to try and overcome.

Iason held his hand out and she hesitantly took it, a tug was enough to pull her into his arms. The scent of roses calming her and the azure eyes watching her movement. He knew he had to be careful but this was, already, one step closer. Lucy wrapped her arms around him while he softly stroked her hair.

That night the man would watch over her.


	4. That night

Iason had left Lucy alone in the living room, knowing that she wouldn't close her eyes tonight anyways. He did make sure Cal was there in case she got an episode or shut down because of fatigue, the boy eagerly accepted his offer to watch over her. Seems like even he took a liking to the young lady.

He felt pent up after all the events the past few days and Riki was still angry with him for putting Lucy on the stage at the Pet show this evening. The mongrel had no ears for his explanation and it caused even more friction on top of all the things he had to take care of.

But tonight it would be about himself and Riki.

The door to the master bedroom unlocked and Iason stepped inside, there was Riki lying on the bed pretending to be asleep. Even after all these years he tried to fool Iason, lately the blondie had been giving in because he didn't want to anger Riki any further by forcing him to copulate.

He sat down on the bedside and ran his fingers through the dark brown strands, a soft growl escaped the lips beneath him. "Forget your anger for now and spend the night with me pet."   
Iason knew Riki didn't like the pet word, but the intentions towards the word changed so it had become more acceptable.

Riki had a bit too much too drink, probably for a calming effect and to set aside his worries. Ever since Dana Bahn a few years ago their bond had been growing stronger, Riki was learning to trust him. But his beloved still got terrorised with nightmares when he had a lot on his mind. Iason still didn't like to think about the occasion, it was his one utmost fear to lose Riki. 

The pet's mouth reeked of alcohol, but Riki didn't care and neither did Iason as he claimed the lips hungrily. 

His pet responded properly, as he should after years of training, even in his sleepy state. The small fingers got a grip on the soft golden hair and tugged it. 

"I'm still mad about the fact you let an innocent girl participate..." said the croggy voice.

Iason smiled "as you should be."

His hands wandered over the sun tanned skin, he immediately saw the reaction to his touches happening underneath the sheets and quickly pulled them of.

"I'm mad Iaso-, don't."  A low groan escaped Riki's mouth.

Iason shuddered in excitement. "Sure you are pet." 

He started preparing te body underneath him and slowly pushed in. There was lust and need from both the parties. The body contact was rough and fast, after a short while Riki began panting and the signals of an orgasm were there.

"I-.. please don't slow down. Fuck me.." a cry escaped the pet's mouth and Iason came shortly after. 

"You are so good tonight my love." He whispered and started making love again.

That night Riki wouldn't get off easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry for the wait, I don't have any time on my hands and won't have but I will continue this story in my-pace style. Please continue your support and advice!


	5. Fearing the unknown

_She fell down the stairs with a loud bang, dislocating her arm that should have broken her fall._

_"please stop, not when the children are watching." A cry of despair and pain left her mouth as the tears streamed down her face._

_"Don't you dare ask for any other favor you bitch." The man shouted at the small figure and went after her._

_"Lucy look at me, go upstairs honey everything is fine. Everything will be alright sweetheart." The mother figure threw herself in my direction._

_"What is happening? Save me mommy!"_

"Save me, please I beg of you!" Tears streamed down her face as she shot up in a sitting position, the bedroom was dark and nobody was there. The walls were coming at her in high speed as she wobbled out of bed towards the living room.

Every night the nightmares visited her in her sleep and yet she couldn't understand them. Lucy saw a glass standing on the corner of the dining table with a small note attached.

_'Just to let you relax for a bit and think things over. - Riki'_

Water wouldn't make the cut for now, Lucy needed some stronger stuff so she made the decision to give it to the exotic plant in the corner.

She put on her jacket and let her body slip through the portal, the feeling of her body vanishing from the earth was just what she needed. Iason wouldn't be mad at her for clearing her mind up a bit at the pet salon.

The other pets still looked at her as if she had some sort of contagious disease, but she just couldn't bother even though Riki did. She ordered some Vodka and poured it down her throath, it burned like hell and made her feel warm inside.

"You needed some strong stuff too eh?" someone slipped on the empty seat beside her and asked for beer.

"It is what you call strong.." The pet looked at her in awe, she had long ash blonde hair that fell down her waist and big blue eyes. Her outfit looked skimpy and Lucy really had a hard to take her eyes away from the tear stained mascara.

"My name is Mo and yours would be?" After a short introduction the pet began telling her life story of some sorts. Thing is she had a lot of mates (some were good in bed others sucked) and just a few minutes ago Orphe decided that Troy wasn't good enough either.

Orphe's pet was against his decision and had to undergo the consequences of her rebellion.

"Life sucks sometimes Momo and punishment is worse or at least that is what Riki tells me." Lucy her mood began to brighten up talking to the girl, her worries seemed to fade away and she was grateful for a bit of company.

"By the way how is it going with Riki boy, after his incident with Mimea 8 years ago I've barely seen him." She had a hiccup attack before Lucy could ask any questions.

The door slammed shut and a wave of perfume triggered her sensitive nose.

"Stay away from me, you good for nothing onyx!" The pet with red curls yelled at her black haired master.

"Few she dares." Mo whispered in Lucy's ear. The girl nodded and watched the scene unfold in silence.

In the end the Onyx seemed to have chosen the wrong partner for his pampered pet and had to pay the price for it after unleashing her wrath. The roles in this relation seemed to have turned.

"Riki and I would have been punished by this point already, oh my." Mo giggled at the statement.

"You shoulnd't try pulling a stunt like this indeed. Silas is known for being a run-over elite but he's royally screwed at this point, the fact that his pet has so much to say explains a lot about him."

Lucy decided it was time to call it quits when the fight wouldn't seem to end. She said her goodbyes to Mo and gave her a quick hug.

"Will see you sometime soon again Lucy, byebye!" She waved and blew a few kisses. God why did she have to be so extra.

'Please wipe of the mascara stains so you don't make a fool out of yourself Mo.' Was the one thought that shot through her head.

\--------------------

4 am was quite a boring time for the city that never sleeps, maybe because it was a weekday. Lucy paced around and suddenly the doors opened and Raoul walked through without giving her some kind of recognition he dissapeared behind the corner of the corridors.

She followed him and slipped through the already closing portal, some kind of adventure was just what she needed.

Her body got thrown on a long marble path, the stone wasn't giving in an inch.

"Fuck, t-t-that hurt." she groaned and rubbed the sore spot on her thigh. At the end of the path was a big metal door, with a code lock beside it.

After thinking for a while she decided to put the access bracelet she got from Riki to enter all the regions within Eos against the small screen. He said he had played a bit with the functions and made a code deciphering system. The door immediately opened and she stepped inside.

'Wow, that's so damn fine I have to tell that bastard it works.'

In the middle of the empty space there stood a small closet. 'What would be in it?'

Lucy didn't have to guess for long, the door behind her slammed shut and the lights dimmed immediately.

She did a small step towards the closet too discover what was in it. A small shadow like creature popped out from the dark confined space. It had some cute goggly eyes that studied her with some anticipation.

A black fog arose and with a hiss the creature disappeared into it. Lucy saw legs and arms come out of the fog and then suddenly in front of her stood a male gendered human being. His red hair tied in a braid and his clothing looked expensive. He bore a great resemblance to the man in her dreams.

"What is happening?" A feeling of fear and uncertainty welled up inside her stomach and alarmed her brain to get out.

He began walking towards her. "Come here Lucy, you know you want it."

She slowly stepped backwards and searched for the exit with her hands, when she reached the exit the door wouldn't budge an inch.

"Don't be a disobedient little girl and come over here." A smile creeped up his lips and she began pulling and pushing to no avail.

When she met wits end she ran to the space behind the closet, nothing worked. She was alone, the fear gripped her by her throat and a broken sob escaped.

'Please take this man away from me!' Her body froze and it didn't allow her to step away any further from the figure.

"There is no need to be afraid, we're just going to play for a bit child." She backed up against the wall and tried to keep the man away from her by punching and kicking, the effort was to no avail because it didn't seem to hurt at all it went straight through the body. 

"Lucy!" There stood Raoul in the door opening, he came running towards her and her abuser turned around in shock. 

The male backed off and turned into smoke. The only thing that remained was the small shadowy creature, it slipped back into the closet and the atmosphere of the room turned back to normal.

Lucy could barely stand on her legs anymore because of exhaustion, her mind was clouded by the recent events and she couldn't think straight anymore.

"I didn't kill him, I swear I didn't. Whatever you may think!" She gripped raoul by his sleeve and begged him to believe her. The pets eyes were clouded over and she seemed to be too far gone. 

"You will be allright, try to stay conscious girl." Raoul picked her up in his strong arms and carried her out of the room.

Her state of blind panic ended when they reached the portal at the end of the pathway, he decided to stand still and check up on the girl just to be sure. A pair of blue eyes looked straight into his green ones, without avoiding eye contact. 

"W-what was that?" Raoul felt a saddening sensation within his body seeing the pet like this.

"The thing you just saw is called a boggart, it transforms into the one thing you fear most. It was a failed experiment of mine and I should have secured it better so that this sort of event could have been prevented." She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Why did it dissapear when it looked at you?" He knew she was smart, but he never would've imagined that she would make the connection this quick.

"Blondies are mechanic beings, we are a superior race and therefore we have no fears. Our creator Jupiter made us this way so we would be feared and our decisions could be respected."

"To be feared wherever you go," she closed her eyes and mumbled "it must've been lonely for you."

Her breathing evened out and she fell asleep right then and there, while Raoul gave her a look of sheer awe.

\--------------------

Raoul stood inside the elevator because the portals wouldn't work with another body in his arms, unless he wanted her body being thrown around and have an unsafe landing. He saw the frown between her eyebrows and little drops of sweat started to form on her forehead. 

He shifted the weight of her body on one arm and reached for the inside of his pocket, there it was. He slipped the pill inside her mouth and held it closed when she showed some automatic response to push it out. He ran his gloved fingers over her cheeks to wipe away the tearstains and watched the small being let out a soft sigh.

"Don't be too harsh on yourself little pet." Her face relaxed as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

When Raoul reached the door Cal already stood there and held it open for him. 

"What did you do to her Raoul." Riki said it with a low threatening voice.

"Calm down Riki, I already told you to treat my friend with respect or otherwise a punishment will follow." Iason groaned, it was still so early and he had hoped for some quality cuddling time with Riki in bed.

''She followed me and put herself in quite the situation, don't let me be bothered by this sort of incidents again and take care of your pets Iason." Raoul replied with annoyance in his voice. Riki took the girl out of his arms and brought her to the bedroom upstairs.

Iason let Raoul take place on the couch and informed about the incident, he waved at Cal to bring over some drinks. As always the furniture was well prepared and the alcohol stood on the table in no time.

After telling Iason the story he filled in some codes for the security footage that was taken on the 'crime scene'.

"But if the boggart turned into her biggest fear, then it is-"Iason his eyes widened in fascination.

''It's Florin Luxford, the ruby that disappeared 8 years ago. We don't know anything about his whereabouts and of his connection with Lucy." Raoul filled in the blanks for Iason.

Iason stood up and paced around after a while he came up with a plan, Raoul watched his friend quietly as he made a call. The face of the black market dealer appeared and after some small talk Iason asked Katze if he could take on the case. 

Katze answered curtly for his normal behaviour. 'why would he be like that in front of Iason?' Raoul wondered, but let it slide. The black market dealer probably had a rough day, but if he could finish the task at hand that was all that Iason asked.

The blondies parted ways after their conversation and Raoul hoped that every piece would fall in it's place as time went on.

\----------------------

Iason went upstairs to retrieve his pet from the guest bedroom. No doubt Riki would be with Lucy after all that has happened, his pet bore a great sense of responsibility for the people he liked. The blondie assumed it came from his days as a gang leader, but he didn't mind since it wasn't a bad personality trait and it made Riki who he is.

When he opened the door he saw Lucy being tucked in underneath the sheets and Riki lying beside her, both were sleeping soundly. Riki's arms were wrapped around Lucy her waist and held her in a tight embrace. It was an endearing sight and it made him slightly jealous. But Iason decided to let them be for the remains of the night.

Raoul said she needed warmth and comfort in order to feel well again and Iason couldn't argue with a statement like that. He would do everything that was necessary to help this girl. Not only because Riki had chosen her but also because she had something that intrigued Iason deeply.

\----------------------

As soon as the blondie reached his appartment he pulled off the heavy coat. He dismissed Ray, his furniture, after he had brought a strong whisky and sedative.

'Why do I feel so burdened? I should've been more careful in case somebody was following me, but in the end it wasn't my fault." He let out a low groan and laid himself down on the sofa.

Raoul ran his bare fingers through his hair and closed his eyes. He settled down and decided to get some rest.

'An interesting girl indeed.' Before he knew what had happened a satisfied grin appeared on his face.


	6. The past is in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in such a long time, I lost confidence in my writing skills so this took really long to write. Even though it takes long, I still want to share the story in my mind with the people who read this. I also have a messed up time schedule so I wrote this in between. Please enjoy this chapter that, I hope, will clear up a few things!

That night Iason felt very disturbed, it had been a month since he gave Katze the task of researching Lucy's past. A month. The black market dealer would alway finish his tasks in time and not let them linger on for so long. 

'Why?' 

It was way past midnight and he sat behind the kitchen table troubling himself about Katze's motive to not contact him about the case. Riki was already sleeping on the couch and Lucy told them to have a good night hours ago. 

He watched the rising and falling of his mongrels chest. So beautiful, so enchanting. Riki was stubborn and could be loud, but when he slept he was silent and looked peacefull. No talking back, just quiet. 

He stood up and kissed his love that was lying on the couch, there was a muffled response and Iason smiled as Riki turned around. He decided it was time to go to Katze's appartment. Iason needed answers and he needed them now.

When he finally arrived a worn-out Katze opened the door. The dealer wearily pulled a hand through his messed up hair and complained to Iason about time because it was already past 2 a.m. 

After getting his drink Iason settled down in the chair and Katze opposite of him on the couch. He decided it was time to bring up the matter of him coming over deep in the night.

"Please tell me the truth about Lucy, Katze. I know that you are hiding something from me. You never let me hanging with such an important task and now you did." 

The red head thinked it over a few times and Iason saw the internal conflict happening in front of him. The dealer began trembling and Iason waited quietly till he got a hold of himself again. 

Katze came to the conclusion that it was time to tell Iason the truth. Hiding it wouldn't solve anything and the girl needed her closure too in due time. 

"I'm not proud of the things I've done, but please understand that I never meant to do her any harm Iason." Katze felt a lump form in his throat and pushed away the strange sense of discomfort. 

Iason looked at him with a hint of curiosity in his eyes, the blondie wanted to gain knowledge of the situation he was in.  
Katze decided there wasn't any moment better fit to bring up the past than now, he couldn't let it be forever.

\----------------------

_"Please understand I can't live here any longer, this place is killing me. Everyday again and again I have to survive and protect you, this isn't working any longer Maryse." she looked at him with hateful eyes._

_"Even if you go, will you live a better life with a Blondie? Isn't it better to live in poverty with me? your own fucking family, here in Midas you sick piece of shit!" Katze knew he fucked up badly, but if his sister hated him it was easier for her to part ways in the end._

_Tears started to well up in her eyes, he wanted to hold her so badly._

_'stay strong, there's no going back at this point'._

_"You can sell yourself on the streets, like the nasty slut you always were. I know you did it with other gang members behind my back that's how you got pregnant, don't lie to me!" He didn't mean it. he was scared, she didn't have to leave._

_'please stay.'_

_She packed the little things she had and smacked the door shut behind her back..._

_Katze became Iason's furniture not long after, finding a way around the system of Tanagura and letting himself in. He wanted to leave the past behind but he never stopped caring._

_Life as a furniture was hard but there was enough food and he had shelter for the nights._

_Every chance he got he would track down his sister. After working in Purple Rain, a bar in Midas, he heard that she had become the wife of an elite ruby named Florin Luxford. She had a son from another man and later on in her marriage she became the mother of a daughter._

_There were no hospital records after that and she lived a secluded life inside the home of the ruby._

_Katze missed her everyday._

_When he became a black market dealer, 3 years later, he got access to every bit of information swarming around on the internet. After looking for a while in the evening he finally found more information about his sister._

_It couldn't be true but yet the harsh truth was right there._

_'Maryse Luxford has died due to suffocation and other inflicted wounds. The source of her injuries is unknown.'_

_His chest tightened as he stared at the screen._

_"N.." His mouth couldn't form any coherent words, his brain couldn't process his thoughts. He was shaking as he brought his hand towards his mouth. This was too brutal, how could he go on with a good conscience?_

_He bowed forewards in his chair and sat still. The lump in his troath grew bigger as time went by, the burning sensation in his eyes was new to him. The feelings he thought he had lost were overwhelming him._

_'She died, this is it.'_

_He would never see the smile on her face again, he could never tell her that he loved her anymore. He could never embrace her with his arms again, he could never tell her the regret he felt when she left that night and that it's been haunting him ever since... Katze had taken the moments with his beloved sister for granted._

_He began smoking and developed a bad drinking habbit after the incident, but he didn't mind if his body would give out. As long as it made him become numb it would suffice._

_He would get his revenge on the person who did this eventually and until then he would watch from the shadows._

_\-----------------------_

_7 years had passed and he was ordered to make a trade with the Ruby Florin Luxford. When Katze arrived at the mansion he noticed that something was off._

_The lights in the mansion were turned off, except for the ones in the hallway. The black market dealer also noticed the lack of staff on the scene. Most of the time he would be welcomed by a few shady people and be subjected to a full body search._

_He felt a shiver run down his spine and used the door knocker, after using it a few times he still saw no signs of life._

_His ears picked up the sound of a sobbing child, it screamed in fear and anger. the dealer decided to see what was happening and kicked down the door._

_As a black market dealer he had seen many horrifying sights in his life, none of them had really gotten to him. It was part of the job._

_There was blood spread all over the floor and the Ruby laid in the center of it. Not moving, not breathing. The wounds on his chest inflicted with something sharp, his face deformed to that of a monster._

_Backed up against a wall stood a shivering little frame. Naked, afraid. Staring at the body in utmost terror. The girl had blood on her hands, both held the knife tightly without letting go of her one and only defense._

_Katze's presence wasn't even noticed._

_He pressed the alarm button on his watch and asked the help he needed. He needed to act quick, clear it up, leave no evidence._

_The small girl was still trembling heavily. Katze walked in her direction and when she finally noticed his presence she backed up further into the wall. This would be no use, the knife was pointed at him in a flash._

_He went down on his knees and looked up to the small girl. The eyes of his sister were looking back at him, his niece._

_"I am here now, you are safe." The dealer said. She held her guard up but lowered the knife, even if it was a bit._

_"What is your name?" He had to get through to her._

_"Lucy Luxford, s-sir." Well it was a start._

_"Are you hurt, Lucy?" Katze sat down on the floor and decided start a conversation._

_"It hurts," She pointed at her crotch. That fucking bastard had laid his hands on her, he saw a few trails of blood flowing down her thighs. Made with a knife. "I'm cold."_

_katze pulled of his white coat and threw it in her direction. She silently picked it off the ground and pulled it on. It was way too big but would suffice for now._

_"He's scary right?" He pointed in the direction of the man. She nodded and began sniffling again. "Tell me about it."_

_"Father... h-he'll come... after me." The dealer nodded in understanding and shoved a bit closer to the girl._

_'Almost there.'_

_"I will not let him. He can't hurt you if you're with me, do you understand?" She nodded and he reached his hand out to her._

_"The knife isn't needed anymore, it's done." She dropped the knife and ran into his arms. The scarred man silently rubbed her back as she bawled her eyes out. So much pain, still so young._

_"You're safe Lucy."_  
\-----------------------  
"I took her in for a few months after that period, we talked. She had to process her past memories. I told her stories about my sister and let her enjoy her moments of freedom. She really was a gratefull child."

Iason had remained silent during his story and the blondies gaze was piercing right through his soul. Katze thought that he had distanced himself from feeling, but to his very own annoyance he felt vulnerable. 

"This explains a lot about the girl that's in my care. But how come her memories only start from the time she was in the slums? She shouldn't have forgotten about you if what you say is true." 

Katze walked to the closet to pour himself another whisky, strong stuff was much needed now. He poured another red wine for Iason and shoved the glass towards the Blondie. He himself downed the glass in one go, took a deep breath and told Iason about his mistake.

"I let her be mind-wiped. She was a broken child, she didn't process her thoughts well and had many night terrors." Iason began resting his head on his hands and pressured Katze to explain further.

"When I found the whereabouts of her brother I wanted to create a new beginning for her and brought her to the slums. This was the only way to give her a new chance in life, I didn't know it would turn out like this." He had laid her down in front of the doorstep with a note, that if there was an emergency they could call him.

7 years later Katze heard that Lucy had gotten in trouble and her brother stood on his doorstep. He was anxious and told Katze that the case was messed up at the headquarters because Lucy had shot one of the biggest underground maffia leaders. She was going to be sold at a pet auction and had to be saved.

Katze had made up a plan to buy her at the auction and set her free but he failed to do so because that day she had already escaped after his meeting with Iason and Riki at the market place. 

He knelt down and put his hands in front of him. "Please, be good to her Iason. She's a tough one and will pull through." 

Iason took small sips of his wine and let Katze sit there in silence. He felt a slight dissapointment because he had found out that there was more to his new pet like this. 'Was it so hard to trust me?' He guessed it was.

He knelt down in front of Katze and pulled him up into a standing position, while never letting go of his hand. The dealer's hand was trembling and Iason saw a hint of pain lingering on Katze's face.

Even though Iason still had a hard time on dealing with the human emotions, he knew that thinking about the past had moved Katze to such an extend. 

"I'm displeased that you didn't tell me sooner. I would have wanted you to trust me, the way I trust you." 

The dealer tried to say something but it came out as a whisper. "I wanted you to be proud of me, I wanted to be perfect in your eyes." Iason looked him in the eye and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"No human being is perfect Katze, I am not perfect even though many people may think so. I'm an android that was made to rule, but I made wrong decisions too. You're not the only one, do you understand?" Katze needed to face the truth, that perfection was a non-existent thing. 

"Yes master." The black market dealer swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat again down.

"After all these years and setting you free, that word isn't needed anymore." Katze swallowed as he stared at him. 

"Thank you, Iason." 

Iason turned on his heels, and went towards the front door. He would need to discuss some things with his own brother regarding to mind-wiping. He looked around one last time to check if everything was okay.

"Goodbye Katze." Was the last thing said as the door closed behind him.


	7. An unexpected encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I'm getting less and less inspiration on how to finish this story. But I tried to pull through this chapter.

No sound was heard in the guest wing, there was complete silence everywhere Iason went in his apartment. The sun would rise in a few hours, but for now he would sleep. The door slid open and Iason entered the room quietly.

He watched the rising and falling of a chest, the nightmares had seemed to fade because of the pills she took. Iason played a bit with the bracelet in his hand and sat down on the edge of her bed. 

"Lucy, wake up girl." He softly whispered while gently petting her head, his gloved hand made her hair static and it was quite the funny image. Her eyes fluttered open and she grabbed the hand in a reflex. 

"Iason, what time is it?" An angry look was shot into his direction, well sometimes she could be quite the cranky pet. 

"It's 5 am, you can go back to sleep in a few minutes. I've got something for you pet." He held up the small bracelet Raoul had given him. He planned on training the small pet and wanted something that would keep her anxiety attacks down. The bracelet would give of a scentless powder for a calming effect and it was chipped so he could trace her whereabouts.

She laid her hand on his thigh so he could put it on, the bracelet was made from silver with a small crystal in the middle of it. When Iason slid it over her hand it shrinked immediately so it couldn't be pulled off easily. 

Lucy smiled, she seemed to like it. "Thank you Iason." 

She pulled herself up and gave a small peck on his cheek. Then she rolled over and closed her eyes. 

'Why are pets so unpredictable?' Iason thought while stroking over the spot on his cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they went to one of Iason's favorite restaurants, he felt like eating out and giving the furniture at home a break since he deserved it. The pets were excited as they ran around like crazy on the parking lot, trying to catch each other. His poor Riki was too slow to keep up with Lucy and he slowly got out of breath as time went by. 

Lucy walked back to Iason's side when she got tired of playing, Iason quickly got out of the phone call he made and pulled the worn out Riki of the ground. 

"Little bastard runs too fast.. couldn't keep up.." Riki put up an act and caught the girl off-guard by throwing himself on her. She had warmed up to a friendly touch over the weeks she spend with him, Riki helped very much in the process but Iason was still testing his limits.

Cal had made her look breathtakingly beautiful by braiding her hair and putting on her make-up in a divine way. When they walked through the doors, Iason began questioning if his blondie-like allure was turning the heads around or the girl right in front of him.

Riki looked excited when the waitress came up with his plate covered in beef. "Lucy, you should taste this." He took a bit on his fork and put it in front of her mouth.

Iason watched the scene develop in amusement, the small pet looked hesitant to try and slumped back down in her chair. Riki looked a tad bit dissapointed and it made a small grin well up within Iason.

"You should give it to her more gently, Riki." He gently grabbed the fork out of his pet's hands and put it in front of her in a less attacking way.

"I want you to try it, this is an order Lucy." A low voice rumbled from behind them. They got caught by surprise when Raoul appeared behind them. Lucy watched him sitting down beside Iason, grabbing the fork out of her master's hands and putting the piece of beef in her agape mouth. 

"Aw what is he doing here." Riki sighed and backed down after one glance of Iason shot in his direction. 

"Ruining your dinner for my fun pet." Why couldn't the two of them just get along? This constant beef became a routine whenever the two of them saw each other.

After talking about some irrelevant things Iason got bored and asked his brother the cause of his presence. 

Raoul quickly came to the point.

"I'd like to have Lucy as my companion for the art exhibit I'll have in a few days. It would be nice to have someone there with me as the night evolves. You still owe me one Iason, since I saved her last time." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Iason why the fuck did you agree?!" Riki screamed at him while pacing around in the appartment. 

"I owed him one, nothing more nothing less. She will be in good hands Riki, you know that if Raoul gets a scratch on her he will not get away with it easily." Iason sighed, he became slightly irritated with his mongrel. 

Ever since Lucy went for a shower, Riki was verbally attacking him. He had grown so soft for the girl that he was being irrationally at the moment. Iason had asked Cal for a red wine and watched his mongrel paced around.

After a while of trying to let the mongrel cool down he gave up. "Riki go outside on the balcony and get a smoke, this discussion isn't of any benefit to my mood." 

"Oh, because the blondie get's pissed he has the right to call it quits? If I piss you off so much why don't you just throw me back into the slums?" He crossed one to many lines by saying that. Iason stood up, grabbed the wrist of his pet and stared into his eyes.

Riki saw a flash of anger and tried to back off. He went too far and knew that he hit Iason in one of his weak spots. He saw the anger being released in Iason's eyes after an intense moment and felt the grip on his wrist loosen. He dashed for the balcony and did not looking back at his master.

Iason sat down in the chair and took a sip of his wine, he really needed something else to focus on. He felt a strange sensation welling up in his chest, it gave off a negative vibration.

"Did something happen in here?" A small face appeared around the corner, just the distraction he asked for. He felt a certain sense of peace come over him when he saw the freshly washed girl and pushed down the uneasiness from his earlier argument.

"Riki needs a small time-out, we had an argument earlier about the situation that took place tonight. Do you mind going with Raoul?" He hadn't asked for her opinion on that matter, Riki was right. As a master he had to learn many things about conscience still, he too made mistakes as a Blondie.

She simply nodded and Iason was relieved, he hadn't  put harm in the trust between them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door to the balcony opened, Riki took another inhale from his smoke.  He turned around and saw Iason standing there, the Blondie didn't seem to aggrivated anymore. Riki took a few steps towards his master to show the regret he was feeling. 

Iason slowly wrapped his arms around the warm body and so they stood for a while. Riki felt safe and needed again, since their life got an additional someone he was messed up. He wanted his Blondie. He had divided his attention, and protected the girl but he missed the small moments he and Iason had when they were alone. 

"You know I would never throw you away, it would be one of my greatest regrets if I did." Riki just nodded while being at a loss for words. It took Iason by surprise since he expected a reaction from his prideful mongrel.

Riki regretted the things he had said, after all the trust they had build he had let the girl come between the two of them. They both loved Lucy for who she was, but forgot themselves in the process of helping her.

Riki felt a lump form in his throat. "I never meant wat I said Iason, I acted irrationally without thinking and hurt you." He felt the tears welling up and pushed them back down, the grip around him tightened and he felt himself slowly fade away into the touch.

_'I love you'_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raoul had awaited her outside of Iason's condo, Lucy was awestruck with the divine beauty standing in front of her. His curls were in a perfect shape and his black suit had beautiful golden embroidery on the cape.

During the car ride she felt uncomfortable for being next to such a high authority. With Iason that feeling had evened out because of the friendly way he had treated her. Raoul however, was a different case. 

She sometimes heard him shift in his seat and the small gasps coming from his mouth, as if he wanted to say something. She looked at the driver's seat and saw a stoic face and the same old Blondie, no difference whatsoever. Her only clues to a bit of discomfort were the sounds he made.

"What are your likes and dislikes?" he finally decided on the thing he had wanted to ask the girl.

Lucy her smile lit up thinking about everything she liked. "I love chocolate and feel at peace when I'm playing guitar, even though I don't have one at the moment. I sure do miss the liberating feeling it gave me."

"Didn't Iason gave you one yet? Maybe it would help with your healing process." Raoul looked in the small mirror and saw the discomfort sliding over her face for a second.

"He doesn't know about my love for the guitar, I haven't told him yet." Raoul raised an eyebrow, surely his friend should have known by know? 

To not let the conversation they had turn awkward she continued on.

"My dislikes are people that have betrayed me and pouring rain, due to some cases I had in the past."

"Pouring rain?"

"That's when the heavens are weeping because a good person has died, it's a believe I have always carried with me because I found my peace in thinking that way."

Raoul found it quite the interesting thought since it was from a religion that was not practiced here at Amoï. There was no god other than jupiter, therefore there was no such thing as the heaven she talked about.

They arrived at the destination and Raoul took her hand when she stepped out of the car. Lucy looked at him in shock. What if somebody saw them? 

"No one knows you here and I will play my part as a gentleman tonight because Iason will kill me otherwise. You're safe with me." Raoul found the expression on her face quite the amusing one, but didn't push the subject too far. 

His gloved hand felt quite warm, it was a strange sensation since Blondies were robots and not human. It was an artificial glow and yet comforting enough for what was about to come.

She felt stared at, while Raoul made his way through the mass. Afcourse she was a stranger holding the hand from one of the most important Blondies, but it still felt awkward. The grip was too hard to let go, it was her only safety line.

Raoul talked to a few of his brothers and friends, but Lucy her thoughts had shut down as she looked at the art around her. Some of it was obscene and other works were the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

There was nudity, purity, sanctity and holiness portrayed in all of the artworks. Most of it portrayed the human emotions, which Blondies could not understand. Yet there they were, how much research had he done for this, where did he get this experience from? 

One artwork seemed like a naked woman lying in a fetus position with her back towards the viewer of the painting. There was a small light coming from a distance, but she was lost in the dark. Too far gone, still it made Lucy want to scream at her to do something and stand up to strive for that light.

She heard screaming and sobbing coming from behind her, when she turned around she saw a pet lying on the lap of a Ruby. It was being whipped. Punishment, anger and hurt. Lucy blacked out for a moment.

'Please don't do this, let her go.'

A wave of nauseous overcame her, she needed to go to the restrooms find a safe place. Her body temperature started to rise as she let go of the hand holding her. 

"Where are you going Lucy?" 

She mumbled her destination to the voice coming from afar and walked away quickly, before she lost it. 

Raoul looked at her walking away in a strange manner and tried to cut off the conversation he was having with a boring Onyx, he felt some changes before she let go of his hand and it worried him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now is my chance, she freed herself from that thing. Get her, safe her._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she set foot outside the bathroom, two hands grabbed her from behind and she noticed a vague familiar scent. How could she not have heard anyone coming? She tried pushing the figure off and the moment she made a move to kick she got pushed down on the ground and felt her limbs loosen.

Poison, again. fuck that shit literally, she was so done with all these things being shoved into her body.

The grip on her shoulders loosened and she saw a familiar Blondie standing behind her when she looked backwards, giving off a dangerous vibe.

"I think you have something that's mine."


End file.
